


Fight

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jenny and Frank fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For September bingo, square "make up"

They fight.

Well, not so much fight as spirited banter, but whatever you call it, it's always been one of the hallmarks of Jenny and Frank's relationship. And Jenny's fine with it, even if it's something that makes Crane'e eyebrows climb towards his hairline (which, let's face it, is pretty funny), even if it makes Abbie look at her with a furrowed brow and concern in her eyes. 

The thing is? Jenny likes fighting with Frank. 

They fought the first time they met when he got one of his storm troopers to pull her into the station just so he could read her in on Abbie's plan. It wasn't a surprise, after all, he's a cop and she's spent more time on the opposite side of the law. Before that, he was military, all rules and regulations and snappy salutes. Jenny's spent most of her life making up her own rules and she's broken most of them too. 

Of course they're going to fight. 

But the thing is? 

Once they get past the differences, they've got a hell of a lot in common. They've got their own code of honour, a common idea of how far they'd go to keep their family and loved ones safe. (To Hell and back. Literally.) Their differing ways of seeing the world, like their differing fighting styles, complement each other and they end up making a pretty good team. 

And the sparks that fly when they fight? 

Well, let's just say they're nothing compared to the sparks that fly when they make up.


End file.
